Constance's Downfall
by saphique
Summary: Miss Constance Hardbroom hears nightly sounds in Cackle's Academy. WARNING : Rated: MA & French but with english dialogues. Femslash and underage. Student/Teacher


Rated Mature. Please leave if you are underage.

* * *

_**Constance's Downfall**_

Une noirceur apaisante s'est posée sur Cackle's Academy. Le château dort profondément dans ce silence intégral. Son intérieur est inanimé, mais seule une enseignante peut se faire entendre. Constance Hardbroom, vêtue de son pyjama typique, portant également une robe de chambre noire, soulève un lampion afin d'éclairer où elle se promène. Elle effectue sa tournée de nuit dans les corridors qui mènent aux dortoirs des étudiantes.

Constance entend des bruits inhabituels qui ressemblent à des gémissements retenus. Réalisant qu'il s'agit de bruits intimes, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'emprunter le corridor qui mène à ces sons révélateurs. Ce sont des gémissements d'étudiantes, de sorcières qui font l'amour. Soudainement, des souvenirs de femmes enlacées lui viennent en tête. Il s'agit de souvenirs vagues de son passé. Interpellée, Constance est intriguée devant ces bruits qui ne font qu'amplifier et elle avoue qu'il est impossible d'empêcher les filles de cette école de se résister. Captée par l'harmonie de ces soupirs, elle se remémore des amours anciens et ne peut camoufler un sourire timide. Néanmoins, l'émanation des bruits physiques vient du fond d'un corridor. C'est la chambre de Mildred Hubble. Constance fige devant cette réalisation. Qui d'autre aurait bien pu commettre une telle impudeur? En dilemme avec ses émotions, Constance prolonge sa démarche. Elle se doit de continuer à faire régner la discipline et à prôner la chasteté sur ce terrain scolaire. Voici la lourde porte de chambre en bois de Mildred, il ne reste à Hardbroom qu'à manifester sa présence et sa désapprobation. Incapable de se décider, Constance sent ses joues rougir lorsqu'il est possible de reconnaître que Mildred est seule et qu'elle se masturbe de l'autre côté de la porte. Perplexe, Hardbroom ne parvient pas à réagir. Impuissante et légèrement excitée par cette découverte, l'enseignante rebrousse chemin et réintègre sa chambre.

**

C'est le début de la semaine et une tempête de neige tombe sur l'école. Les classes sont froides et les élèves sont déconcentrées. Pendant le cours de potions, Mildred semble en transe devant les directives et les déplacements de Hardbroom qui semble manquer de sommeil. L'étudiante réussit toutes les pratiques exigées tandis que ses compagnes tentent toujours d'accomplir les difficiles incantations. Hardbroom remarque cette amélioration de la part de Mildred mais ne parvient pas à la féliciter directement. Donc, elle lui adresse une félicitation vague en fixant les flocons qui se fracassent contre les vitres. Honteuse, Hardbroom sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à regarder Mildred sans imaginer ce qu'elle a entendu la veille. Pourtant, elle décide de retourner à la porte de chambre de Mildred, pendant la nuit.

Vers minuit, la rafale de neige ne s'est pas dissipée. Malgré la température qui refroidit les couloirs, Hardbroom ne peut s'empêcher de se déplacer hors de sa chambre. Cherchant à se déculpabiliser pour ce désir de voyeurisme, elle prétexte une tournée de surveillance. Sa déambulation la mène directement vers cette porte maudite qu'elle a longuement observée. De l'autre côté de la muraille, son étudiante sous-estimée produit à nouveau des bruits similaires. Des gémissements brefs, un matelas mouvementé. La température permet à la respiration de Constance de devenir visible par des bouffées. La tempête hivernale refuse de lui dévoiler l'entité des sons nocturnes et intimes. Des bouts de ses doigts, Hardbroom lance un enchantement qui amplifie le niveau du son. Ainsi, cela permet à l'enseignante de distinguer les paroles murmurées par Mildred qui se masturbe à nouveau. Immédiatement, Hardboom couvre sa bouche d'une main tremblante, empêchant son souffle de se matérialiser dans l'air glacé. Elle se trouve mélangée, outrée, excitée et décide de silencieusement se téléporter à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Hardbroom demeure invisible et se positionne près du lit où Mildred s'active sous les couvertures. Sa jeune poitrine est visible sous les faibles tissus et Hardbroom distingue des gouttelettes de sueur qui perlent sur son cou. Entre ses cuisses, il est possible d'entendre ses doigts qui jouent dans la lubrification, entrent et sortent de son sexe avec un rythme irrégulier.

« Oh,…Miss Hardbroom… »

Stupéfaite, Hardboom est mortifiée. Est-elle démasquée? Entrain de perdre son souffle, Hardbroom s'accroupie afin de mieux observer Mildred et réalise que celle-ci n'est pas au courant de sa présence illicite.

« Oh … ooh, you are so…magnificent! »

La main de Mildred frictionne plus fanatiquement jusqu'à ce que tout son corps soit tendu par l'intensité d'un orgasme. Hardbroon serre fortement ses propres cuisses, respirant profondément par le nez afin de ne pas dévoiler sa présence par son haleine. Recevant les dernières vagues d'extase, Mildred retire nonchalamment sa main qui porte l'odeur de sa jouissance et s'endort. Pendant de longues minutes, Constance demeure accroupie, prenant bien soin d'étudier la scène. Affligée par son manque de respect et par son enfreint à la vie privée d'une élève, Hardbroom se retire immédiatement à sa chambre. Mais, elle ne peut contenir un orgasme puissant qui lui traverse tout le corps et qui l'influence férocement à se caresser le clitoris tout le reste de la nuit.

**

Le lendemain matin, la neige s'est stabilisée et les étudiantes en profitent pour s'amuser à l'extérieur. Les enseignantes ont décidé de se joindre à elles. Tous remarquèrent l'absence de Constance qui préférait s'afférer à ses potions. Par contre, même en classe, tous remarquèrent également son comportement évasif et instable. Toujours en manque de sommeil, Hardbroom ignore encore la présence de Mildred et préfère l'éviter au lieu de la gronder pour ses maladresses habituelles. En sa présence, Hardboom ne fait qu'imaginer involontairement toutes sortes d'obscénités. _Is that girl also masturbating between classes? Is she thinking of adopting such a lifestyle each night, obeying her impulses, disregarding all standards?_ Cette simple réflexion lui procure un pincement entre les cuisses, elle perçoit ses sous-vêtements se mouiller. Néanmoins, la discipline et les comportements standardisés doivent être respectés. Hardbroom n'est pas une sorcière qui encourage la sexualité à l'intérieur des murs scolaires… encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de sa propre sexualité, et surtout face à une mineure! Hantée par ses pensées, Hardbroom n'a pas remarqué que Mildred se tient devant elle.

« Miss, these past weeks, I've made rigid efforts to please you. I hope it has not gone unnoticed. »

« No…of course not, Mildred Hubble. You have left me exceptionally satisfied of your performance lately. »

Hardbroom s'étouffe au moment où elle mentionna ceci et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir devant la crédulité de ses propos.

**

Allongée sur son grand lit, incapable de trouver sommeil, Hardbroom refuse de se permettre une escapade de surveillance dans les corridors. Son corps élancé est trempé de sueur suite à ses imaginations où figure une Mildred en extase. Une si jeune étudiante ne peut tout de même pas se masturber tous les soirs? Cette simple idée procure en son bas ventre des feux d'artifices interdits pour une personne de son statut. Ses longs doigts caressent vigoureusement son clitoris au rythme des images de Mildred. Son bas de pyjama mauve en satin est trempé de sa jouissance et son parfum sexuel l'obnubile. Soudain, elle ne peut empêcher les lamentations de Mildred de se dresser dans son esprit. Cette jeune fille, lointaine dans son dortoir, reprend ses pulsions physiques.

Discipline, standards, contrôle sur soi… Hardbroom se refuse d'écouter ce que pousse la jeune voix de l'autre côté du château.

Pourtant, contre son propre gré, les pulsions de Hardbroom la poussent à invisiblement se métamorphoser devant le jeune corps de Mildred et ne parvient pas à reprendre son souffle. Droite, au coin de la pièce, Hardbroom contemple les caresses de Mildred. Pareillement, l'étudiante gémit le prénom de sa supérieure et celle-ci supporte avec difficulté le poids de son pyjama humecté ainsi que cette mascarade. Décidée que le tout devient grotesque, Constance apparaît instantanément devant Mildred, ne sachant pas qu'elle dévoile ainsi la dureté de ses mamelons au travers son vêtement, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses mains moites. L'apparition lumineuse de sa silhouette a interrompu les élans de Mildred qui tente de cacher la position compromettante de son corps.

« Girl!»

Mildred se redresse en vitesse, dégageant de son visage les cheveux qui tombaient sur ses joues humides. Elle subit le regard glacial et sombre de Hardbroom qui ne fait que la fixer profondément, comme si elle était à la recherche d'interprétations logiques à ce déroulement surnaturel. Mais, Mildred ne peut cacher que son orgasme approche et, malgré elle, elle glisse une main contre son pubis. Hardbroom se redresse à son tour, essayant de démontrer qu'elle est en contrôle de son propre corps devant l'impulsion de son étudiante.

«So you do, desire me? »

Un gémissement aigu se fait entendre et, sur ce, Mildred ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, ce qui cause à Hardbroom un grognement d'excitation qu'elle voulait cacher. Ses doigts entrent et disparaissent à l'intérieur de son sexe à un rythme régulier, jusqu'à un ralentissement. Suite à l'extase, la jeune main cesse son agitation pour se reposer contre le lit. Elles demeurent ainsi en silence, Mildred aux joues roses devant les seins prononcés de Hardbroom et devant sa respiration qui traduit une montée de désir. Mildred, dans sa maladresse, lui sourit avec gêne.

Hardbroom disparait instantanément.

**

À la fin des classes de potions, Hardbroom préfère s'éclipser plutôt que de se diriger physiquement vers la porte de sortie en compagnie de ses élèves. Ainsi, Mildred n'a aucune chance de lui adresser la parole, ni pour s'expliquer ni pour s'excuser. Hardbroom évite également la Staff Room. Déshonneur et abjection sont les qualifications et les termes qu'elle emploie en référence à ses précédentes actions. Se réduire à ce point au sexe? Se réduire à la pratique de la masturbation et à une liaison perverse avec une étudiante qui, depuis toujours, réussit à lui faire vivre toutes les émotions possibles? C'est alors que Hardbroom songe à s'infliger une puissante potion anti-désir, seulement elle doit trouver les formules exactes pour la concocter.

**

La nuit est froide et les corridors sont plongés dans un silence imbattable. Tournant les pages de son livre de potion d'un doigt distant, éclairé d'une chandelle allumée, Constance reconnaît un bruit à la porte. Un cognement délicat et timide. Il est facile de reconnaître qui ose venir la déranger. D'un geste de poignet, la porte s'ouvre. Une petite silhouette féminine se tient dans l'embrassure de la porte, ses tresses habituelles détachées. Hardbroom se lève de son siège et s'avance devant la personne muette.

« Girl, how dare you-»

Mildred s'agrippe au long et obscur corps de sa supérieure et ose poser sa tête contre sa généreuse poitrine.

« Why do you never pay attention to me, how come you always hate me so much…»

En entendant cette voix plaintive, Hardbroom reconnait combien Mildred est jeune. Mais en recueillant ses courbes pudiques, elle reconnait aussi avec honte combien lui manque le corps d'une femme.

« Don't be so silly, fool !"

Elle repousse décidément Mildred, malgré ses membres tremblants qui rendent visible l'immensité de son désir. Mildred semble en transe et refuse de s'éloigner. Ses manœuvres se réduisent à caresser les hanches de Constance. La jeune commence tranquillement à retirer une bretelle de sa camisole de nuit.

« Oh, please, Miss Hardbroom, continue to notice me, do not start to ignore me, oh how much your coldness hurts. I crave for you, anything of you, oh please…»

Lors de ses supplies, Constance tente de reconnaître cette jeune fille, celle qui, habituellement, la déçoit constamment et qui l'ennuie, mais elle ne discerne que la puissante sorcière qui a sauvé l'école à maintes reprises. Elle ne discerne que la puissante sorcière qui se dénude pour elle à l'intérieur même de sa chambre.

« Girl, stop this nonsense! I am your figure of authority, it is absolutely impossible for me to continue this delirious act…or to even think of touching you…»

« Oh please, I am begging you, I need this so much »

Mildred respire l'essence de Hardbroom tandis qu'elle presse son visage contre son ventre. Hardbroom relâche un grognement instinctif. Par sa magie, elle force la porte à se barricader. Désirant demeurer distante, elle recule afin de ne plus être en contact avec Mildred, mais au fond cela ne fait que lui offrir une meilleure vue sur son étudiante qui est en transe devant sa beauté. Se tortillant, Mildred se caresse timidement les cuisses, fixant loyalement les yeux foncés de Hardbroom qui ne peut poser son regard ailleurs que sur cette fille en chaleur. Oubliant ses propres principes, les standards que l'école se doit de suivre, Hardbroom répond à la demande capitale en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Constance consent.

Mildred ferme les yeux et commence à retirer ses petites culottes, mais Hardbroom s'étouffe devant un geste si impudique.

« No, do not bother; it is impossible for me to…to touch you. »

Sur ce, Hardbroom dresse un pas vers le corps frémissant et impatient. Ses lèvres foncées sont entrouvertes, elle expulse des bouffées de souffle contre le visage de Mildred qui semble jouir au contact de cette chaleur. Elles continuent de se fixer droit dans les yeux. Hardbroom marmonne et, suite à cette incantation verbale, le visage de Mildred se crispe et c'est le sourire satisfait de Hardbroom qu'elle contemple en ressentant les premières vagues d'un orgasme provoqué miraculeusement. La formule magique agit contre le pubis de Mildred ; elle caresse, mordille, suçote, liche comme le ferait une langue chaude. L'étudiante empoigne les manches noires du tissu de sa maitresse et, par cet appui, elle se conduit à l'extase. Mildred expulse de longs soupirs contre Constance qui est demeurée immobile. La formule magique s'arrêta.

« Do not worry. I am not ignoring you, although I am in a position that makes this impossible to occur again. Nothing will happen, nothing more »

À l'aide des doigts d'une main, Hardbroom soulève le menton de Mildred.

« I notice you more than you could imagine. But please, do not ever ask me in this way ever again »

Par des murmures fatigués, Mildred remercie Constance juste avant qu'elle ne soit retournée à sa chambre par magie.

Comment prétendre être la sorcière qui exige perfection, retenue et professionnalisme ? Impertinente, Constance Hardbroom ne peut demeurer une référence en tant que sorcière modèle. Elle est maudite, damnée par l'écoute qu'elle porte aux envies de son corps.

**

Les heures s'écoulent. Hardbroom ne se défait pas de ses recherches qui pourraient la mener à trouver la recette pour créer la potion anti-désir. Elle passe l'ensemble de ses nuits à concrétiser, se remémorer le corps de ses anciennes amantes, à se promener dans les corridors en rêvassant aux couples lesbiens qui se cajolent. Constance perd sa lucidité, sa perspicacité, son discernement. Mais le plus souffrant, ce sont les nuits où elle discerne Mildred qui murmure son prénom. Plutôt, les nuits où elle provoque les situations qui peuvent la mener à écouter Mildred qui murmure son prénom. Constance ne peut plus résister.

Ne réfléchissant pas sur les conséquences de ses actes, Constance apparaît spontanément devant Mildred, sa longue noire déboutonnée jusqu'à sa volumineuse poitrine et sa merveilleuse chevelure brunante détachée. Obnubilée, à bout de souffle et complètement éprise de cette convoitise, Hardbroom demeure immobile. Cette fois-ci, Mildred ne semble pas surprise de cette subite venue et elle tend plutôt la main à Hardbroom qui ne bouge toujours pas.

«You badly behaved girl! »

Mildred ne repose pas sa main qui invite son enseignante à se rapprocher d'elle. La couverture ne cache plus ses jeunes cuisses et il est possible de voir une coulée de lubrification qui coule le long de sa jambe. Avec puissance, Hardbroom résiste fortement à cette envie de s'approcher d'elle et de tremper ses lèvres à cette rivière salée. Elle serre les poings de toutes ses forces, mais Mildred continue de l'inviter d'un regard prometteur.

« I CAN NOT touch you…you are a minor! »

Malgré cette parole, Mildred repose ses doigts entre ses cuisses et se positionne contre sa petite perle. C'est trop. Ces agacements ne peuvent plus durer. D'un coup, Hardbroom soulève les bras et jette un charme à Mildred. La jeune fille se retrouve à flotter dans les airs avant de se dresser sur ses pieds. Instable et stupéfaite, Mildred regarde Hardbroom qui s'allonge contre le mur de ciment et qui lui fait signe de la rejoindre.

À petits pas, le visage illuminé et comblé, Mildred s'approche du corps séduisant de Hardbroom. Celle-ci soulève sa robe noire jusqu'à ses hanches, dévoilant ainsi la peau blanche de ses cuisses adultes et ses sous-vêtements en dentelle. La petite fille est sans mot. Avec douceur, elle écarte ses jambes et s'installe contre une des cuisses de Hardbroom afin de coller son pubis chaud sur sa peau douce.

« Hold on to me… »

Obéissante, Mildred se permet de coucher la tête où l'ouverture de la robe de Hardbroom dévoile sa poitrine qui démontre sa respiration accélérée. Ses seins sont brûlants et accueillants. Avec gêne, Mildred entame sa cadence de frottement. De haut en bas, elle frotte sa vulve le long de la cuisse ferme. Au contact d'une coulée mouillée, Hardbroom pousse un grognement de jouissance. En son cœur et corps apparaissent des couleurs vives et fluorescentes. À la vision de Mildred qui s'accroche à son cou afin de mieux se stabiliser, Hardbroom comprend qu'elle doit s'attacher les mains. Elle ne doit pas toucher au corps d'une mineure. Au dessus de sa tête, elle attache magiquement ses poignets et les tient fermement liés au haut du mur.

«This feels….so good…you feel so good…»

Les muscles des cuisses de Mildred s'affermissent à mesure que son mouvement accélère et que sa jouissance augmente. Ses hanches se bercent contre la longue cuisse de Hardbroom qui aimerait bien la soutenir, l'accompagner et lui caresser les fesses. La cadence sensuelle et rythmée obsède et étourdit Hardbroom qui encaisse avec plaisir les moindres frottements mouillés. Elle humecte ses lèvres avec sa langue, les yeux toujours fermés afin de se concentrer à garder l'incantation qui conserve ses mains fortement attachées. Mildred se tient sur le bout des orteils et pose des baisers contre la poitrine de Hardbroom, embrasse ses seins avec passion.

« Oh Miss, I can feel it! I feel it building up inside of me… »

Il est impossible de combattre cette montée de satisfaction. Hardbroom pousse un énorme grognement de désir et soulève sa jambe afin que le clitoris de Mildred soit plus en contact avec sa peau et celle-ci pousse un cri subit et aigu, expulsant toute la puissance de son orgasme. Ses petites cuisses se referment contre celle de Hardbroom, et un long choc électrique lui traverse le corps, et, à sa grande surprise, Mildred retire ses cuisses et s'agenouille devant la longue cuisse reluisante, et se retrouve enchantée par toutes les odeurs qui s'y retrouvent, mais Mildred est plus intéressée par celle qu'émet l'entre-jambe de Hardbroom. L'enseignante n'ose plus parler, de toute façon elle ne le pourrait pas étant donné sa respiration accélérée. Mildred incline tranquillement la tête vers les sous-vêtements noirs devant elle. Une longue proclamation de jouissance sort involontairement de la gorge de Hardbroom lorsqu'elle sent le nez et la bouche de Mildred se poser sur ses petites culottes.

« Oh, miss, I knew you would smell so good, it is intoxicating »

Hardbroom ne parvient pas à cumuler ses forces afin de repousser son élève. Ses mains demeurent attachées, la laissant vulnérable devant les délectables attentions. Instinctivement, son magnifique bassin danse et son ventre ondule vers la bouche affamée qui salive contre elle. Les doigts délicats de Mildred tassent le tissus afin d'avoir accès à la souche délicieuse. Sa langue se faufile entre les petites lèvres et, d'un coup, elle plonge dans l'accumulation mouillée que Hardbroom tente toujours de dénier. Hardbroom fixe le plafond, son esprit vague, totalement enivrée de cette situation singulière, son corps frissonnant sous les embrassements de la langue novice. Hardbroom pousse des lamentations sous son pouvoir de résistance et sous la délicatesse d'une bouche si attentionnée. Elle résiste encore, surtout lorsque Mildred ferme ses lèvres contre son clitoris et se met à le suçoter minutieusement. Instantanément, Constance tente faiblement de se débattre, sa conscience en affrontement contre ses envies instinctives, ces dernières semblant l'emporter. Hardbroom réussit à entendre les moindres bruits produits par la bouche généreuse de son élève et elle devient presque hystérique. Ses jambes dénudées perdent de la résistance, s'ouvrent encore plus, et sa poitrine se gonfle.

« Oh, girl !... I, must, not ! This, isn't,…me !»

Mais Mildred refuse de l'écouter et caresse de toute sa langue le sexe rosé. Tout ce qui maintient Hardbroom dans cette position de soumission, ce sont ses poignets attachés ensemble contre le mur. Son visage souvent si ferme et sombre est devenu intense, ardent avec sa bouche entrouverte qui ne cesse de pousser des gémissements à mesure que son orgasme approche. Lorsque les mains de Mildred se retrouvent contre ses hanches afin de mieux la stabiliser, l'orgasme en Hardbroom survient à toute vitesse, parcourant tout son corps, la faisant trembler, grognasser, lamenter.

Que lui arrive-t-il ? Comment en est-elle venue ainsi, jouissant contre la bouche d'une élève, elle si dévouée à la réputation de l'Academy ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa vie si cette histoire se découvrait ? Que deviendrait-il de Mildred ? Lentement, ses paupières clignent, tentant de réintégrer la réalité de cet évènement lyrique. Constance recouvre ses cuisses submergées de luxure, en replaçant le tissu noir contre ses jambes. Mildred s'est relevée et se retrouve devant elle avec un regard bienheureux. Hardbroom détache ses mains, se penche et, avec une douceur presque maternelle, la jeune se retrouve sous une étreinte protectrice, reconnaissante. Mildred comprend l'anxiété qui submerge Hardbroom et elle lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« I've always wanted to do this, to satisfy you. Thank you for letting me…Could I wish for more? I…I wish for your pleasure »

Hardbroom pouffe d'un rire mélancolique tout en montrant à Mildred un regard blessé. D'un mouvement régulier, Hardbroom caresse tristement les cheveux détressés, glissant la douceur de sa paume contre la jeune joue.

« You have done enough, Mildred Hubble. But don't try to make me think that you wish for my safety or my health »

«Can I wish for the three of them? …Please, touch me…I need you so much»

La jeune pose un baiser contre la poitrine toujours dénudée, contre la peau merveilleuse et délicieuse. Hardbroom frisonne, perplexe par cette montée de désir qui ne devrait pas se manifester. Mildred continue d'étaler ses baisers, parcourt à nouveau la peau trop souvent dissimulée, monte à la longueur de ce cou élégant, affection qui influence Hardbroom à répondre à ces caresses par de longs gémissements. Enivrée par le rythme avec lequel Mildred explore son corps, Hardbroom semble saoulée, égarée dans le désir. C'est à ce moment que Mildred réunit leurs mâchoires et colle ses lèvres contre les siennes, en forçant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche humide. Hardbroom pousse un hoquet de surprise, s'embrouille dans des hésitations, s'affaiblit et ferme les yeux. La jeune étudiante continue sa démarche affectueuse. Ses mains douces caressent à nouveau les cuisses de Hardbroom, glissant ses doigts sous sa robe, se retrouvant entrain de former des cercles sensuels sur les cuisses reluisantes qui dégagent encore de la chaleur.

Constance gémit fortement, un choc électrique lui traverse le corps. Tranquillement, leurs corps se guident en direction du lit où elle prend appui à l'aide d'une main, incitant Mildred à s'étendre sous elle. Dans un long silence, elle se concentre sur son corps qui accueille lentement son désir pour Mildred. Elle la fixe dans les yeux, s'approche… ouvre sa bouche et dévore celle de Mildred. La voilà, éperdument entichée, caressant et manipulant une élève mineure. Constance Hardbroom devient démente, hors de contrôle.

«You have me damned! Since the beginning, you've been part of my thoughts, invading, never wanting to listen to me, driving me insane!»

De ses longs bras noirs, elle soulève Mildred afin qu'elles puissent s'embrasser passionnément. Elles continuent de se caresser les langues. Mildred pose doucement ses mains sur la tête de Hardbroom et lui indique son ventre, l'invite à parcourir son jeune corps. Négligeant les restrictions qu'elle s'imposait, Hardbroom est enchantée de cette proposition et, dans sa folie, elle parcourt donc la jeune poitrine en posant de petits baisés contre les vêtements. Elle déboutonne les premiers boutons avec magie, et y glisse une main qui empoigne délicatement le petit sein. Mildred gémit tout en bougeant son bassin, ses cheveux allongés contre le matelas.

Hardbroom pousse un grognement de désir, pose une main dans le creux du dos de Mildred qui se tortille sous elle, et fait glisser le bout de ses doigts délicats contre ses cuisses. Mildred gémit discrètement et sourit, heureuse de cette affection, ouvrant de plus en plus ses jambes, offrant l'accès à son enseignante. Hardbroom s'étouffe lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec la chaleur humide contre ses sous-vêtements.

« The wetness, is it for me ? For this ? You've wished for this… »

En réponse, Mildred écarte ses jambes et guide la main généreuse au centre de son entre-jambe. Hardbroom y pose sa paume et se met à masser tranquillement. Complètement avide, Hardbroom s'oblige et pénètre deux doigts avec lenteur et douceur à l'intérieur de Mildred qui la supplie de l'emplir. Constance entrouvre la bouche afin de mieux respirer tandis que sa main s'occupe à faire jouir son élève qui soulève la tête et la penche vers l'arrière contre un oreiller, en transe par la jouissance montante. Plus férocement, ses doigts sortent et entrent, plus lubrifiés et durs.

« More ! Oh, more, Miss Hardbroom ! »

Hardbroom mordille le petit sein et force sa main à s'enfoncer plus vite. Son pouce dresse de courts cercles contre son clitoris et ses cheveux tombent en bataille contre ses épaules.

« Is this what you want, girl ? My hand pumping in and out like this? »

Par sa gorge coincée, Mildred hurle un 'yes' grave et profond, jouissant de plus en plus. Ses mains s'accrochent aux manches de son enseignante, s'y agrippant fortement tandis que ses hanches avancent et reculent contre les doigts qui entrent et sortent de son sexe.

« Then look at me… »

Entre les saccades et les secousses, Mildred trouve la force de lever sa tête, de remonter son visage et de fixer la noirceur en les yeux de Hardbroom qui ne cesse de l'enfoncer avec ses longs doigts. En se fixant mutuellement, la respiration de Mildred se transforme en gémissements aigus et Hardbroom ne peut contenir des complaintes luxurieuses. Les jeunes hanches poursuivent leur cadence accélérée, et soudain Hardbroom offre une dernière et puissante friction et l'intérieur se contracte contre ses doigts. Émue, Hardbroom pousse un cri profond devant l'orgasme de Mildred. Son rythme est en ralentissement, les jambes de Mildred retombent contre le lit. Lentement, Constance retire ses doigts élancés et appuie son front contre le ventre épuisé.

« Thank you… ».

Pourquoi ce remerciement procure à Hardbroom un courant glacial ? Une montée de larmes confond ses pensées, l'aveugle, embrouille sa vision et déforme le corps de la jeune contre elle. De petites convulsions parcourent son corps, sa pulsion sexuelle disparaissant, laissant un vague souvenir, un spectre indésirable. Les épaules de la professeure titubent, un chagrin l'envahissant : elle ne se reconnaît plus ; au fond d'un gouffre elle s'enfonce, l'abîme profond et sombre…

« Is everything allright Miss Hardbroom? »

La voix de Mildred l'arrache de ses pensées. Hardbroom renifle, tente de secouer les images fatales qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Elle enlace de ses longs bras la petite silhouette qui relaxe à ses côtés. Contre sa tête rousse, elle pose un baiser protecteur.

« Damned…I am damned… »

« Do not say that, Miss… ».

Mais qu'en sait-elle? Cette étudiante qui réussit constamment à éviter les embrassements, les accusations. Cette étudiante qui échappe aux punitions, toujours pardonnée. Cette étudiante qui sauve l'école de toutes les tragédies. Mildred sera pardonnée pour cet excès de passion, elle sera excusée et tolérée. Tandis que la figure d'autorité, la personne en charge, Constance Hardbroom, va subir les représailles. L'enseignante qui prônait le contrôle, les standards, la discipline, a faillit à son propre système. Hardbroom en dénaturation, en contradiction, en transgression … Réalisant qu'elle ne reçoit aucune réponse de la part de Hardbroom qui semble figée sur place, Mildred l'enlace à nouveau.

« Please, Mildred, stop… »

Se redressant sur pieds, Hardbroom s'éloigne tranquillement d'où se situe son élève. Elle replace sa longue robe, mais néglige de retoucher ses cheveux qui tombent en batailles contre ses larges épaules. Fixant le plancher, les ombres présentent son visage comme étant accablé et épuisé. Mildred replace à son tour ses vêtements, offrant son plus beau sourire.

« You look so sublime… »

« Mildred, I would appreciate if you could let me go. »

« You mean, this is enough for tonight? »

« No, I mean this is too much. Please excuse myself; I absolutely have to be alone. Please let me be. Forgive me. Forgive me ! ».

Hardbroom espère une accolade, une parole chaleureuse, un encouragement sincère. Mais avant que Mildred puisse ajouter quelque chose, Hardbroom s'éclipse en vitesse, la laissant dans l'humidité de la pièce.

Réapparaissant dans sa chambre, Hardbroom tombe à genoux, touchant le plancher froid avec ses mains coupables. La pièce est glaciale. Le vide est mortifiant. Crucialement, involontairement, Hardbroom est tombée sous le charme de ces invitations sexuelles... Désinvolte et insouciante, Mildred Hubble continue de gâcher son existence…

Constance Hardbroom allonge le bras et ingurgite l'entière bouteille de potion anti-désir. Lançant la fiole vide au bout de la pièce, elle fond en larmes incontrôlables et s'écroule au plancher.

FIN


End file.
